User blog:SecondTimeAround/A course of action for addicts...
I don't know why I'm writing this. Oh yes I do - it's because.... ...my mobile device is recharging and I can't be playing HSE right now anyway. And frankly, I just don't have anything better to do. I don't leave for summer vacation until in a few weeks but I'm already off work on paid vacation. That's when you start doing things like this, if you're not careful... As my name suggests, I am at this game for the second time now - I had basically pretty much "completed it" at the time where the Meg was the biggest shark in the game. It got really boring once you could break through virtually anything. So I just deinstalled it. Months, years went by, I still had a life then. But then, I knew there was just no other game that could compare... Reinstalling it a few weeks ago was a real shock, and then, after going through the beginnings again - what? Big Daddy? What in the world is a Dunkleosteus? A Mosasaurus? And what's this Arctic Portal? Wow. But here I am again, crashing through boats, killing all kinds of innocent people who look just like I will in a few weeks (I'm Fat Tube Man, actually, it's the one I enjoy eating the most!) and running after gems when I probably should be running outside. And yet I am still ages away from the ultimate this time, the infamous "Mr. Snappy" (Where's the Mrs?), m''y Big Daddy isn't even maxed out yet'' (actually that sounds really horrible, just saying that...), and makes the constant use of a Jetpack ''sound like - well, at least some kind of Viagra. And let's face it, Big Daddy looks ''old, ''I mean, he ''needs Viagra. I don't know about you, but I just have a really hard time identifying with Big Daddy. And that tongue is the worst, no, actually, it's the sound he makes with his tongue. ''Well, I guess I could turn the sound off, and I do sometimes, but then I don't hear the subs coming, and... ...wait a minute! Am I really this caught up in this thing? Am I some kind of slave to a, let's face it, pretty nastily well-developed game, that turns motivation into addiction in a matter of just a few missions? Well, everyone can answer that one for themselves, but IF you're caught up in it, and ''you just can't put it down, ''guess what, I've got something you should try... The next time you press "Evolve" or from your BITE - SPEED - BOOST screen, select the Reef, Mako or even Hammerhead shark. Unequip any moustaches, eye-patches, jetpacks and other accessories you might have dressed them in and ''get totally naked. And just plunge in. Just enjoy the water. Notice how quiet it is. Whoa, that's a lionfish, hadn't seen one of those in quite a long time! If you're a hammerhead you can even carefully go anywhere you want on the map, you'll survive quite a while with a bit of care. See how long you can swim carefully and slowly without hearing the contagious "Gold Rush" music... And you'll start seeing beautiful tropical fish you had entirely forgotten ever existed. Category:Blog posts